forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Dathomirian Academy
The Dathomirian Academy began planning stage as the destruction of Nyne City and the attacks on Ni'novia lead to a decision that an enclave was necessary to train all the adepts that were being found. Because of Eliana's attack on Dathomir, the council had already begun replanting trees and other fauna on the planet to restore it as years progressed. With the planet beginning to heal, the Order of Sovereignty imported animals to live on the planet to help restore order to the cycle. Ithorians were hired to help the planet grow, though it would take years the Ithorians promised hard work and dedication to such a lovely project. In 49 ABY, two years after the Unification War ended, construction of the Academy began. Three different construction crews were brought in, one was to make the main Academy buildings, the main temple area was a place of beauty. Main Academy The center temple carries the holocrons that the Order managed to obtain as well as scrolls and texts regarding the Jedi's history that were acquired from Sages and gurus. Using the information from the Ni'novian Empire's own archives S'Rai pulled information regarding the Sith and their traditions to help give something to those that wished for a taste of the dark side. Surrounding the main temple are areas for training, lectures, meditation, as well as dormitories for those that live on the planet. There are a few hangars for shuttle ships and fighters that come in carrying new students or teachers and knights/masters still eager to progress in knowledge. Bridge Academy The second construction crew was placed in charge of connecting two different cliffs separated by a large canyon. This academy is the Bridge Academy, it's purpose is to take apprentices to areas where they are forced to test their strengths and their own ideals and using them to beat the odds. This is a main area to train apprentices in battle and survival, the academy here forces them to give everything they have and pass their limits. There are dormitories and an area for studying different techniques and force abilities. Valley Enclave The third crew was charged with the final enclave that was situated in a valley, the buildings themselves were either built on cliffs or against the mountain sides. Waterfalls and peaceful environments help apprentices train in a quiet area. The teachers here help the students get in touch with themselves learning and expanding their own mental capabilities. The enclave here does not focus on teaching students to fight or new force powers, it is meant to find peace within one's self with any of their struggles. Though anger and hatred is the way of the Sith, the masters here stress the point of having control of those emotions, they teach students how to store them and how to unlock them by means of releasing energy by energy points on the body. Information Students can venture to any of the three academies, all are meant to be a part of one single purpose: training students. Students are urged to visit each of the academies as each has valuable information at each of the temples that focus on important details of becoming a powerful force user. The planet itself is guarded by a small defense fleet of Remnant ships from new class to old ships. There are soldiers on the planet but none of them have clearance to step onto the academy grounds unless asked to by the High Council of the academies. High Council The High Council of the Dathomirian Academy, these are the highest masters of the academies and are supposed to carry the most knowledge regarding the areas they represent. A teacher from each teaching (dark/sith, jedi, grey) to sit on the council to represent the needs of each of the different areas being taught. The Council is not subject to control from the Executive powers on Bastion and Nyne Station. While S'Rai has no direct control over the academies on Dathomir, the High Council takes his opinions and suggestions into account. Current High Council Members: Dekin - Sith/Dark Jedi Damien Sta'tur - Jedi Oi'ka Steele - Grey Category: Sovereign Remnant Category: Places